The Blue Journal
by bellatheshrimp
Summary: Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa sebuah jurnal usang bisa mengungkap realita hidup seorang anak manusia padanya. Dark Themes. major AU. SasuNaru


**Author'sNote**: Hanyalah suatu fanfic realisasi (gagal) dari sekian banyak ide-ide (gaje) yang mampir di otak saya. Akhirnya saya buat yang rate M jugaYayXD

Oh iya, jangan lupa lihat warning(s)-nya! Alur cerita fanfic ini cukup dark dan sarat akan kekerasan seksual, jadi mohon yang tidak suka lebih baik tidak usah membaca.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, violence, suicidal attempt, shota ( beuh, lengkap dah warningnyaa…)

* * *

-

**The Blue Journal**

-

_((__Nobody expect that one dusted journal could reveal someone's darkest secrets))_

-

©bellatheshrimp, 2009

-

-

* * *

Rumah sakit terlihat dingin dan terlalu putih, berbau sesuatu yang khas. Entah aroma obat-obatan atau atmosfir lain yang menguar di sepanjang koridornya.

Sakura tidak suka hal itu.

Baru setengah jam ia menginjakan kaki di sini, tetapi bau kimia yang khas sudah seperti melekat pada tiap pori-pori bajunya. Mendadak gadis itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri untuk tidak membawa parfum dari rumah. Setidaknya dengan aroma _sandalwood _kesukaannya dapat menyamarkan aura dokter profesional yang ada di tiap jengkal tubuhnya.

Tunggu.

Itu sih kemauan pribadinya.

Dialah Haruno Sakura, dua puluh satu tahun, mahasiswi semester enam yang sedang magang di salah satu rumah sakit umum daerah untuk merampungkan tugas akhirnya. Seakan menuntut ilmu kedokteran belum cukup menguras otak dan tenaganya, dosen pembimbingnya sendiri memintanya untuk langsung terjun di dunia keperawatan. Apa yang perempuan berdada besar itu katakan—oh iya, sesuatu tentang pengalaman berharga.

Sakura mencibir pelan.

Pengalaman berharga macam apa yang bisa ia dapatkan di rumah sakit tua tidak terawat seperti ini?

* * *

**Page**** 01 – The Founded Journal**

* * *

Sakura berjalan menelusuri koridor panjang dan gelap rumah sakit dengan dahi berkerut. Ia baru bertemu dengan beberapa pegawai rumah sakit ini, tapi sepertinya tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengenal nama itu.

_Naruto._  
_Nama yang cukup aneh_, pikir Sakura.

Mengingatkannya pada salah satu nama makanan.

Sakura terus melangkah, tidak terlalu peduli dengan tatapan heran yang dilontarkan segelintir perawat maupun pasien padanya. Siapa sih yang tidak akan bertanya-tanya jika melihat seorang gadis muda—dengan kondisi super sehat—mondar-mandir keliling rumah sakit, menanyakan keberadaan seorang pasien dengan nama mirip nama makanan pada setiap petugas rumah sakit yang dirinya jumpai, tak lupa dengan air muka garang yang sekilas terlihat sanggup melempar seseorang keluar lewat jendela kamar.

"Permisi, kenal pasien yang bernama Naruto?"

Lelaki berambut coklat yang tengah sibuk mengepel lantai itu mendongak, diam sejenak, lalu menggeleng pelan.

Tiga tindakan sederhana yang cukup untuk membuat Sakura menghela napas, frustasi.

_Sebenarnya ada tidak sih yang bernama Naruto di sini?!_ Sakura ingin berteriak seperti itu, mungkin dengan ditambah aksi melempar beberapa vas bunga rumah sakit, cukuplah untuk mereda amarahnya yang siap meledak-ledak dalam beberapa menit. Tapi Sakura perlu berpikir dua kali sebelum melakukan itu, mengingat dosennya sendiri yang mempunyai rumah sakit ini—perempuan itu bisa marah habis-habisan dan menuntut ganti rugi jika tahu Sakura merusak salah satu properti rumah sakit—serta menyuruhnya datang ke sini untuk satu tujuan—merawat Naruto.

Pasien yang sama sekali belum ia temui sampai saat ini.

* * *

-

-

_**Minggu, 12 Januari.**_

_Hari ini aku tiba di rumah baruku. Rumah baruku besar dan penuh dengan perabotan mewah, berbeda sekali dengan rumahku yang dulu. Walaupun begitu, Ibu sudah _

_berkata padaku bahwa semua ini bukan miliku__ maupun miliknya. Ini milik Fugaku-san. Ayah baruku._

_Aku tidak berkata apa-apa waktu Ibu bilang begitu. Tapi aku berpikir, buat apa kita pindah rumah jika tidak ada satupun barang miliku di rumah itu?_

_-_

_-_

* * *

Kamar itu tampak begitu kosong.

Itu adalah kesan pertama yang ada di benak Sakura.

Dengan gestur hati-hati ia menutup pintu kamar bercat krem tersebut, berharap sang penghuni kamar tidak akan terbangun dari tidurnya.

Setelah hampir setengah jam mencari lagi, akhirnya Sakura menemukan titik terang—dan percaya bahwa nasib baik tidak benar-benar meninggalkannya. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang kebetulan bekerja sebagai petugas kebersihan, tidak sengaja mendengar ocehan Sakura tentang keeberadaan seorang pasien bernama Naruto. Dengan baik hati wanita itu memberi tahu di mana letak kamar Naruto serta memberi penjelasan mengapa sebagian besar perawat tidak mengenalnya.

Sakura berdiri di tempat untuk beberapa saat, terpatung melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

Sosok rapuh yang tergeletak di kasur itu begitu menyedihkan. Rambut keemasannya menjuntai tak karuan, sangat acak-acakan. Postur tubuhnya mungil dan kurus sehingga sosoknya terlihat tenggelam di balik pakaian rumah sakit yang melekat di tubuhnya. Tangan kurusnya dipenuhi beberapa selang infus, seakan-akan hanya karena alat-alat itulah dirinya bisa bertahan hidup.

Tanpa sadar hati Sakura berdenyut sakit. Nuraninya membisikan sesuatu yang bisa disebut rasa simpati.

Apa yang bocah ini lakukan sampai ia terlihat begitu tak berdaya seperti ini?

Apa sebab para perawat mengacuhkan pasien yang terlihat sangat dengan kematian seperti Naruto?

Ketika ia hendak berjalan mendekati anak lelaki itu, mata hijaunya menangkap sesuatu yang cukup mencolok pada meja kecil yang terletak di dekat kasur.

Sebuah buku tipis dengan sampul biru.

* * *

-

-

_**Minggu, 19 Januari.**_

_Ternyata aku mempunyai kakak tiri. Aku belum pernah bertemu kedua semenjak pindah ke sini. Kakakku yang pertama bernama Itachi, dia adalah salah satu pemilik perusahaan, seperti Fugaku-san. Mungkin karena kesibukan itulah ia jarang pulang ke rumah. Kata Fugaku-san ia sudah besar, jadi tidak perlu pulang ke rumah setiap hari. Ia mempunyai apartemen dekat kantornya._

_Dia orangnya cukup baik, menurutku. Ia memberiku boneka musang dan tersenyum padaku._

"_Selamat datang, adikku yang baru." Katanya._

_Kakakku yang kedua bernama Sasuke. Dia mahasiswa, dan jarang pulang ke rumah juga. Aku heran, kan dia masih sekolah dan butuh uang jajan. Waktu aku bertanya hal ini, Fugaku-san diam saja. Malah aku sempat dimarahi Ibu karena bertanya yang tidak-tidak._

_Tampang Sasu-nii sangat jahat dan menyeramkan._

_Aku takut padanya._

_Sampai sekarang, aku belum berkata apapun dengannya._

_Mudah-mudahan ia bisa baik padaku, sama seperti Ita-nii yang menerimaku menjadi adik barunya._

-

-

* * *

Karena theme cerita ini sangat dark, jadi jangan heran kalau kalian akan menemukan beberapa....ahem...adegan...yang...ahem...-senyumsenyum najong-

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
